Morenatsu: New Tail (Juuichi Route)
by Juuichi-San-Loves-Honey
Summary: (1 year after Morenatsu) Hiroyuki's best friend, Misaki decides to move to Waterfront, looking for new experiences. He meets Juuichi, and the two form a bond that is unbreakable, except by forces beyond their control. While Juuichi tries to man up and become more expressionistic, Misaki must face his own demons, and face an adventure like one he never thought he would expereince.
1. Morenatsu: New Tail: July 31st

(Flashback)

"Misaki, you freak! I never want to speak to you again!" she yelled as she ran away from me.

But that wasn't enough for her, she needed a final blow. "I- hope you burn in hell!" she screamed as she ran down the street.

I never thought words could sting so much. I didn't know how to react, and my knees just gave out. I sat on the ground sobbing for what seemed like hours. I'm… not a bad person… I just wanted to tell the truth.

But it wasn't the truth. I had told her that I thought I was bi, but after that show of anger and hate, I had made my final decision. She was just another girl, and…my last one.

Silently, I walked away from the spot on the street I never wanted to see again...ever.

(End Flashback)

July 31st

"And that's why I think I need a break from this place." I told my best friend Hiroyuki Nishimura.

He was the only person I felt comfortable talking with, since he's gay, just like me. He, however, actually has a boyfriend, one he only recently (last year, in fact) made, back in the place he grew up. All I knew was that his name is Torahiko, and that he is in the same grade as us.

"I just…don't want to be around preppy girls for a while. Is that too much to ask?" I asked him.

Hiroyuki is always easy to read, and I could tell he was thinking very long and hard about something.

Suddenly his eyes burst open with an idea. "I know! Why don't you take a vacation in my hometown! Waterfront Village is sure to please your gay—ah rural pleasures!" he tells me.

Wow, he looks excited. Does his hometown really give him all that feeling?

But, wow that sounds amazing, blue seas, blue skies and green all around. But…

"Who will I stay with? I asked him.

He smiled at me. "Don't worry, Misaki! I have a bunch of friends there that will be more than happy to accommodate you!" his expression turned grim. "But if you lay one finger on Torahiko, consider yourself my mortal enemy."

I felt the tension in the room rise, but in a rival-like way. He wasn't threatening me, it was more like he was letting me know my place.

I already figured this, although I wasn't planning on finding "long lost love" or anything on this trip. I especially wanted to check out the college in town. "I may even end up living in Waterfront!" I thought.

Hiroyuki wasn't done. "However, I'm sure there will be plenty of guys who will find you attractive!" he said to me.

I blushed moderately "Oh really? What kind of guys are these?" I asked him.

He winked "Oh don't worry, you will find out soon enough."

With that statement, we rushed back to my house to get packed. Running past the spot where...she left me, I felt a sense of leaving my past behind, and starting anew.

"Hey Grandma! Grandpa! Im home!" I yelled as I entered my house and removed my shoes. Hiroyuki did the same.

"Oh hello Misaki, oh and hello to you as well Hiroyuki. Your grandfather is out right now." my grandma said as we walked in, with a slight bow. Hiroyuki left us alone for a minute by running off to the bathroom.

Ok, how was I going to explain this? I quickly came up with a plan.

"So, uh, I was looking for colleges and there's a great one in Waterfront so I was thinking of perhaps visiting and, I mean, who knows, maybe even end up staying there!" I hurriedly stated with my eyes closed, hoping not to get shot down, like usual.

… No response. I open my eyes for a minute.

All I see are tears coming down her face. Dammit, I didn't mean to make her cry!

I tell her, "Grandma, I..I didn't mean…"

Regaining her composure, she looks me straight in the eye. "I knew this day would come" she said. "But I've got to let you go. I hope… that you find what you are truly looking for." she said to me.

Wow, she is so wise. I really admire my grandmother, taking care of me even after my parents abandoned me.

I smiled at her and nodded, silently saying that I will. I promise. I gave her a hug. "Now, you better get packing young man!" she said.

I nodded and hurriedly ran to my room. Hiroyuki was there, and he had already packed everything for me. In such a short time? Wow. "Oh Hiro! Thank you! You didn't need to do all this for me!" I tell him with a bow.

He shook his head. "You just don't get it, I'm your best friend, and I'm supposed to help with your packing!" he smiled. I shared in the smile. He's right, and I'm very grateful for it.

All we have to do now is get a train ticket and I'll be on my way to Waterfront!

After a slightly tearful goodbye to my grandma, Hiroyuki and I took off towards the station. Even running at full speed, with my stuffed bags no less, we only managed to get there just in time to buy a ticket and for me to get on the bus.

Well I knew this time would come and I already had prepared what I was going to say.

"Hiroyuki, I…" I started to say, but I was cut off. "Make sure you…write every now and then." he said to me, his head down. I looked at him quizzically, even though he couldn't see it.

"Look, it's not guaranteed that I'll be staying…" I said quickly, but the speed at which I said it gave me away. It was pretty much a known fact that it was the perfect college for me.

He looked up at me with sad eyes. "It was hard for me to leave Waterfront on my vacation. Once you go, I have this feeling that you won't come back." I tried to say something, but nothing came out.

I couldn't give him an answer, because I knew all of this must be true for Hiroyuki to be acting this way.

"I'll write" I said. I got this tight feeling in my chest. Hiroyuki had been my best friend for all of high school, getting through tough classes together, hanging out, all of these memories came flooding back to me and caught me off guard.

I would say I'm a pretty emotional person, so it took all of my strength to hold in my tears. I better end this quickly.

"See you Hiro!" I said as the train drove up. He walked up to me, gave me a hug and said, "Goodbye old friend, have fun!" He said it with as much happiness as was possible. Which only drove the dagger deeper into my heart.

He turned and ran, and I prayed that for both of our sakes, he didn't turn back. I took a deep breath, didn't want everyone to see me crying. I wiped my eyes, boarded the bus, sat down in my seat and the train started.

I leaned my head up against the window, as the train station was whisked away by the wind and I got one last fleeting image of my friend, who stopped to wave goodbye to the train, and me.

Out of sight out of mind right? Wrong.

Sighing, I thought about my adventure starting. Hopefully it would get more cheerful from here.

Hiro-san told me it was only an hour and a half ride to Waterfront, so I figured I'd be there before nightfall.

However, this was not the case. About half way there, the bus stopped and an announcement cam over the intercom. An automated woman's voice said "We are sorry, but we seem to be having some difficulties. We wont resume the trip until morning, please make yourself comfortable, and again, we are sorry."

After being fed by the train's attendants, I figured I might as well get some sleep, and soon I found myself drifting on to dream land.


	2. Morenatsu: New Tail: August 1st

August 1st

My dreams expound upon my innermost thoughts. What kind of guys are waiting for me in Waterfront?

My mind cycles through many different possibilities, and the one that seems most appealing to me is the one with bigger men. Which I find to be cute and completely creepy at the same time. Oh well, who gives a fuck anyway?

"Next stop Waterfront! Waterfront next stop! The conductor shouts over these thoughts.

I snap awake, excitement building in my…chest.

Of course that's not the only place it's building.

Morning boner I tell myself. I hope it goes down before I get off, because I definitely don't want to show up with that in my pants. Heh, that would be awkward.

I look outside. It looks like the train fix took all day today too. Its about sunset.

I look down at my cell phone, woah, is something wrong with it? The bars are going away.

5...then 4...3...2..1...zero. There must be no service way out here.

Well, if I get kidnapped, there's no way to phone home. Oh well.

Suddenly, as if time itself were an illusion, we stop in Waterfront central station.

I inhale, and slowly exhale, this should be fun!

I don't take much time to survey my surroundings, which inevitably leads to my embarrassing doom.

Getting off the bus I notice a sign, with the impressive text: "Welcome Missaki!" Well, they almost got it right.

Suddenly, the truth becomes suddenly clear, and it didn't matter if I suppressed my earlier excitement, because it reignited in a blaze in my pants.

Standing in front of me was not one, not two, but EIGHT BEASTMEN waiting for me to get off the bus.

I was speechless, how could Hiro-san have left out such an important detail? I would have ferociously agreed from the start if he told me the village was full of beastmen!

Regaining my composure, and quickly suppressing my rising pants, I ran up to greet them. I had no idea what to say, I wasn't even expecting this much of a welcome committee.

"U-um hey, I'm Misaki."I said.

The tiger, who I thought was a little attractive, stepped forward. "HAHA HEY THERE CHAMP! IM TORAHIKO!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Dammit, well, I guess he's off limits. I remember Hiroyuki's words.

I sighed kind of loudly, and I guess he noticed. "Is something wrong?" he asked me. I shook my head and laughed.

"No don't worry about it Tora-san." I said.

The rest of them introduced themselves as well.

I check them out while they are doing this, not for loves sake, but y'know, to get to know all of them. Totally.

There was a wolf who introduced himself as Shun. Ehh he's cute, but hes not my body type.

Same thing with Shin the cat, Soutorou the Lion, and Kyouji the dog.

Kouya the wolf was a bit more muscle-y but still off my radar. He walked up to me. "It's very nice to meet you, Misaki." he said. Well, he's a gentleman at least.

As for Kounosuke the Raccoon Dog, or Tanooki as I like to say, he wasn't as mature as I could have wished.

That just left Tatsuki the Dragon. Hmm he's ok I guess. But upon closer inspection, sniff sniff… he reeked of alcohol and vomit.

"HAHAHA glad to…have you all here…hahaha" he muttered drunkenly.

"Uh-oh looks like Tatsuki had too much to drink...again!" Shun said

Shin shook his head. "I can't believe that idiot."

Soutarou just laughed and hugged Kyouji. Well, I guess they're a couple. Interesting.

I rolled my eyes. He may have been my body type, but there was no way I was dating a drunk dragon.

Woah wait a minute. When did I start thinking about dating? Oh man, I'd been doing that the whole time!

"Is something wrong Misa-chan?" Shun asked me. I looked down at him, realizing I had a startled look on my face. I quikcly smiled. "No, don't worry about it Shun-kun" I said to him.

Everyone looked at me funny, I guess because of the discouraged look on my face.

Well this sucks, I mean, I came all this way and there's not one…

One what? One hot guy. I suppose its impossible for me not to think about it.

Suddenly, I hear a siren in the distance. Hmm… is there a fire somewhere?

The siren is indeed coming from a fire truck, and it drives right into the station. What the hell is a fire-truck doing in the middle of the train station? Out jumps a bear, or should I say fire-bear. His yellow-red jacket perfectly accents his dark brown fur, making him look dashing. His boots also accent his fur and also make him look like a cute little stuffed animal.

Well those were weird thoughts, but I guess I found the one I've been looking for.

Kounosuke speaks up, "Well I'm not the late one this time!" he says. The bear hits him hard over the head.

Ouch, that must've hurt. But I guess they're all used to it, because everyone laughs. I join, even though I'm not quite sure why.

He walks right over to me, with slight hesitation, puts a hand on my head and says, "You must be Misaki. Hiro has told us a lot about you." He says. Oh really? Hiro barely mentions them, but I guess he speaks of me often.

I didn't notice that I was turning bright red.

The bear speaks again, "Oh sorry, did I...startle you? Its just...I'm trying to be more outgoing..." he said as he released his hand from my head, which for some odd reason made me sad.

"No.. you're fine, uhh what was your name again?" I asked

"My name is Juuichi." he said, turning away from me, embarrassed. Well that was a great first impression.

Well, now that everyone's been introduced, what now?

There was something I was worried about...

"Well, where will you be staying in Waterfront?" Kyouji asks me.

Oh that's what was bothering me! My lodging!

"I'm sure that we would all be happy to accommodate you!" Torahiko said.

The gang nodded.

Well, it was obvious. My choice was made as soon as that yellow-red jacketed man jumped out of the truck. I just wanted to cuddle with him all night long. I mean... uhh...

But how should I ask him?

"Well, I've never been in a fire truck before, and umm I think I'll go with Juuichi if that's ok with him!" I say excitedly.

Oh please...please...

I look over at him. He glances away quickly. Was he looking at me?

"Sure" he says. Is that all I get? Well that will have to do for now.

The other eight (even Torahiko, Soutarou and Kyouji, who I've affrimed have relationships) look disappointed. "Hey Im sure we will make lots of great memories together this summer!" I say. I don't know where that came from. I just suddenly felt a burst of joy that must accompany summer vacation.

That cheers them up. Well except Juuichi, who is as stalwart as ever, and Shin, who I've heard from once and barely gotten any reaction from. Is he upset about something? He looks as if he wishes someone else were here, but they aren't. I guess I'll figure it out some other time, because Juuichi seems to be in a hurry.

"Well it was amazing meeting all of you, and I hope to see some of you tomorrow! Later!" I call as I run into the passenger seat of the truck.

They all wave as Juuichi-san drives off into the night.

It's exciting riding in the fire truck, but that wasn't the reason I picked Juuichi. His big strong arms, his large stomach, all seem so perfect, so cuddly.

He's silent. Its kind of awkward, but also kind of nice, just the smell of him in the truck. It smells like sweat, but its a nice sweat. And also… honey? I guess all bears like honey. I giggle a little.

"Something funny?" he asks me. I look at him. "No, don't worry about it Juuichi-san."

I decide to change the subject. "So, where and with whom do you live?" It takes a while for him to answer. Did I ask something sensitive?

"Would you like to hear about where I live?" I asked him.

He nods

I tell him that I was adopted as a child into my grandparents house since my parents were no longer capable of taking care of me. I told him the nice big house we live in, and the great care my grandparents take of me. Finally, I add how grateful I am to them for taking me in.

I look over at Juuichi after finishing my tale.

The look on his face could have made a grown man cry.

Oh, damn did I say something wrong again? UGH I'M SUCH AN IDIOT

"Ju-juuichi-san? Are you alright?" I ask

After taking a deep breath, he pulls the truck into his house.

"Yes. Thank you" he says to me.

"Did I say something that upset you? I-I didnt mean to.." I started to say, getting quite flustered, much like me.

He silently looked forward and started to talk

It turns out, his parents were not able to take care of him either. But in beastman culture, the child is left to fend for itself. He must have grown up teaching himself how to behave, grow, and excel in life. He says that he excels in school, is master at judo, and is good at organizing, since he's had to organize his whole life basically. But he never had parents to grow up with. Only his friends helped him through his life.

Im stunned.

I literally have no words coming out of my open mouth, just hot tears flowing down my face.

How could I have been so prideful, so self-centered.

I never imagined what his home life was like, and now i must've sounded like the most heartless guy in history.

The light from the truck turns off, and I'm glad, because I don't want him to see my moment of weakness.

Slowly I form something to say.

"Juuichi-san... I...I'm so sorry." I manage to stutter out.

In the dim light of the moon, I can only see his eyes, and instead of hatred towards me, they are of kindness.

The corner of his mouth slightly raises in a smile

"Its ok, Misaki. I'm stronger because of it. I can only thank the gods that I am alive and well, and that I am getting to know someone who..."

He stops mid-sentence.

Who what? I wonder. He's not saying anything more, so I better.

"Well, you are definetly strong, I can tell by your muscles. You must work out alot." I say, wiping my eyes with my sleeve and managing a slight smile as well.

I can't tell if he's blushing, but I feel the truck suddenly get a little warmer.

"Well...not too often..." he stutters out.

He's not one to brag is he? Thats something to admire about him.

"Well, I'm glad you had friends. I actually don't have too many back home, besides Hiroyuki. I would like it... if you and I... that is... became good friends too!" I say.

I wanted to say "boyfriends" but I figured it was a bit too early for that.

He smiles back, with the blush still ever present on his soft fur. "I think I would like that."

We get out of the truck and go into his house.

"You can put your luggage in here" he says.

Its a large bedroom, with a king size bed in the middle. A nice nightstand with a clock and a lamp sits beside the bed. There's a small television at the front. All in all, it's a nice room.

"Wow this is a nice guest room!" I say

Juuichi turns a bright shade of red. How cute.

"Umm...actually, this is the only bedroom in the house, so you can sleep here, I'll go sleep on the fouton in the living room." he said

This is my chance. I may not get another like it.

I take a deep breath and slowly exhale.

"Oh well, it would be ok with me if you slept in bed with me, I mean, we are the same age." I say

He thinks about it, scratching his chin as if making a difficult desicion.

"No, I think it would be best if I slept in the living room."

WHAM SHOT DOWN

Oh well then. maybe some other time. I feel a great anticipation for this month. I don't know if I'll even have any time to hang out with everyone.

Giving Juuichi my honest thanks, I hurredly unpack my things, and grab my toiletries.

"JUUICH-SAN! WHERES THE BATHROOM?" I shout.

"ITS RIGHT DOWN THE HALL, FIRST DOOR ON YOUR LEFT." he shouts back.

Opening the door, holy shit thats a large bathtub! Wow, we could both fit in there! Haha. Hopefully...

A few minutes later, I was finished with my shower.

Wow that was such an amazing shower. I always leave the shower on when i get out, because it keeps the room warm. I realized there wasn't a towel in the room. So I went into the hallway to ask Juuichi for one.

Walking near the living room, I hear grunting sounds that are slowly becoming louder and more frequent. Then a low growl that gives me goose-bumps. OH MY GOD. Did Juuichi-san just... oh wow. My mind feels light and hot. My pants do too. Ahh dammit. I'll take care of that later.

I wonder if he was thinking about me...

WHAT WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?

Wow, Im a pervert. I laugh to myself as I tiptoe back to the bathroom, and find a towel underneath the sink. It was there the whole time.

After drying off, I tiptoed into my room, and into the big bed. Oh man, he didnt wash the sheets, I smell them. Wow, I never knew a smell could give me that kind of feeling. I imagine the sheets are his soft furry arms, holding me close to him.

The warm thought of his arms wrapped around me very clear as I fall...asleep...


	3. Morenatsu: New Tail: August 2nd

"Wow, the fireflies are beautiful, aren't they, Juuichi. We never see these in the city" I say

"Yeah, it's wonderful" he says turning to me

"But they are even better because I'm with you" he says, putting his arm around me.

We lean forward, about to kiss. Suddenly, the fireflies start making alarm noises. What the fu…

"WOAH" I say as a startle myself out of my dream.

I'm lying in Juuichi's bed, clutching the sheets like a baby would clutch a blanket. The light is just beginning to shine through the shades.

Man that was weird; it almost felt as if it had happened before.

But I've never been here before…

Sighing, I got out of bed and went to see if Juuichi-san was up yet. It was around 8 o'clock and I figured that bears like to sleep. Hibernation and all. I mean, he did like honey…

Reaching the living room, and prepared to give him a big morning welcome, I run up to his "bed".

"Good morning Juuichi…san?" I say, realizing that the couch is empty, his sheets thrown off onto the ground. Should I? I can't resist

I bring the sheets up to my face, and take a big whiff. Smells like him, musky but a bit sweet like honey. I'll bet his toothpaste is honey flavored or something.

Suddenly, the front door swings open as Juuichi walks slowly into the room, only noticing that I'm in it, not what I'm doing.

"Misaki, I forgot my fireman's badge, so I came back to get…" he stops mid-sentence as he sees that I'm holding his sheet up to my face. Oh god, this is embarrassing.

He blushes, realizing what's happening, and starts to ask, "Misaki, umm what…?"

I interrupt with a quickly made excuse already formed. "I was just… seeing if these needed washing, and well, they don't so I'll get that badge for you, um where is it?" I ask, looking like I'm busy looking for it.

He mutters something. "Sure you are." I think that's what he said.

"What?" I say as I turn to face him.

His face doesn't show any recognition as he states, "It's on the counter."

Man, he really doesn't like showing his emotions, but he said he's trying to…

I run into the kitchen to grab the badge. Coming back I ask, "What do you have planned for today?"

"Work" he simply states. Oh yeah, it's a Friday. He would have work on the first day I can hang out.

"Well, do you think you could come to the park later? I'm thinking of getting everyone together to have a bonfire or something." I say. I figured, I promised to hang out with everyone, and a bonfire sounds like a great idea.

"Plus you are a firefighter, so I know we will be safe!" I add for good measure.

His mouth slightly rises into a smile, but is gone in an instant. I only recognized it because of a lesson we learned in Psychology class. Wow, I actually did learn SOMETHING at school.

"That's a good idea, I'll plan everything. I'll even bring marshmallows." he says.

For some reason, I found that statement to be cute, and he notices.

"What? I…It's not like I'm going to eat all of them!" he quickly says, blushing.

I shook my head. "You're so…funny Juuichi-san" I say. Of course I wanted to say "cute" but the word got stuck in my throat.

"Well, I really have to get to work" he says, putting his hand on my head like he always does. I think he doesn't really know how to show he cares, and this is the best he can do. Hopefully we can change that.

I just smile up at him "Kay" I say with a cute squinted smile.

He smiles a bit too as he strides out the door

Well, I was hoping to hang with him today, but I better contact everyone and get ready for tonight!

(Filler non-Juuichi related)

Wow, the night air feels great. It's like a great relief off of my shoulders, for some reason. Walking across the big field towards the park,

I can see a large shadow looming over the place where the fire is going to be. He's sitting on the grass nearby. I wonder why he hasn't lit the fire yet.

"Misaki." I hear.

That deep voice can only belong to one person. And it gives me chills and warmth in my heart that is uncanny. I wonder if he feels the same about me. Hmm let's experiment.

Now that my eyes are adjusted, I can make out his face in the dark.

"Hey Juuichi! I'm glad you're here!" I said.

Quickly, I focused my attention on his face, to see if he gave anything away. "Hmph, I'm just here to… set up. That's what you wanted me to do right?"

Hmm he's not giving anything away easily.

I sigh. "Oh, did you not want me to? I'm sorry." he said.

Well, there's emotion, but its sadness, not love…although…is he sad because he thinks he let me down?

I shook my head. "No, no! I'm very grateful to you Juuichi-san! Thank you very much!"

That brings the smile, well, at least his stalwart expression, back on his face.

"So, uh…" I almost said, trying to think of a topic.

He pulls me on the ground next to him and silences me with his finger. Wha…he startled me, grabbing my hand. I'm blushing again. I really need to stop that. "Shhh" he says, pulling his hand away.

Aww man.

So what is he talking abou… Oh my god.

The crickets started to slowly chirp their little song, and suddenly, the whole sky was filled with fireflies.

Wow, if I hadn't left home early, I would have never spent this time with him.

To be honest, my day was pretty boring without him. I guess I did have a pretty good time with Shun and Kounosuke at the Arcade, but it didn't even come close to this moment.

"Juuichi, I…This…is nice."

Wow, I'm so poetic. Is that the best I can do?

"Yeah, I'm glad you're here too…" he said, blushing.

So he does care. But why is he so afraid to show it?

As he says that, he slowly puts his hand back onto mine. I tensed, almost scaring him off for a minute, but I relaxed just in time, and so did he.

It was just so sudden, I mean, I wanted him to hold my hand. I wanted him to hold me. But…it took guts to make the first move. It was the first move right? Wait, does this mean he wants to be…with me?

Nah, I'm reading too into this.

He rustled a bit uncomfortably, like he was trying to say or do something.

He takes his paw off of my hands, and he starts to say something.

"Misaki, I… I don't know how to say this…but I feel like this is just the right moment to say something…the way you reacted to my story…no one's ever felt like that…and I want to say thanks."

I put my hand on his shoulder.

He tenses again. It looks like he isn't done. "Also… umm" he starts to say.

Suddenly, I heard some voices behind us.

Goddammit, not now. This is awful timing.

Juuichi brushed my hand off, and jumped up, as if protecting himself.

He shot me a quick look. I interpreted it as "I'm sorry."

He quickly lit up the campfire, eliminating the fireflies from the picture. Wow, he really did just want to enjoy our time together in the dark.

The voices are getting louder...

(Campfire Scene/ Non-Juuichi filler) (I don't know If I'll even do this scene, if you really want it, let me know)

(Now back to cute tsundere bears)

Juuichi and I set off, after cleaning up the campsite, and boy, was it messy!

It was dark, and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't say anything about our earlier conversation. I still wasn't positive about our relationship, and I didn't want to mess up whatever we had now.

Suddenly, deep in thought, I tripped over a rock in the dark.

Juuichi reacted with the skills that could only be possessed by a judo master. He grabbed me, and to further ensure that I wouldn't get hurt, he twisted his body so that he landed ground first, and I ended up on his chest. "Oh my god, Juuichi! Are you ok?" I asked him.

I struggled to get off his body, afraid I was just being a nuisance.

But he suddenly put his big furry arms around me, pulling me back onto his stomach, close to him.

"No, let's just sit here a moment and enjoy each other's company." He whispered in my ear.

I almost struggled out of sheer disbelief in this event, but I let my muscles relax as I lay on his chest, his soft furry arms holding me tightly.

His body warmth radiated from his stomach through to my back, making me feel cuddly cozy. That, along with his slow rhythmic breathing, made me start to get sleepy.

I crawled up a bit, laying my head on the exposed part of his chest, up near his head.

"Misaki, would you object to spending the night out here?" Juuichi asked me.

Well, no one comes out here in the middle of the night probably.

"Yeah, that sounds good… yawwwn" I yawned.

So, getting into a comfortable position, I lay back on him, holding his arms close to me, as I drifted off to sleep.

WAIT I almost forgot. I sit up for a moment.

"Were you going to tell me something earlier?" I asked him.

My sleepiness ceased any thoughts that would have stopped me from asking.

Even in the dark, I could tell he was blushing.

I smiled.

"It's ok, Juuichi. Whatever you need to tell me can wait, I'm so happy right now just spending this time with you."

I feel him relax.

That's ok. I can wait. This moment is just too precious to mess up with any drama.

Thinking this, and cuddling back up into his arms, Juuichi and I fall asleep together in the soft grass.


	4. Morenatsu: New Tail: August 3rd

Turning me onto my front, Juuichi grabbed my shoulders and brought me in for a deep kiss. Roughly pushing his tongue into my mouth, I did the same, grasping the tuft of fur on his neck, pushing his kiss in further.

Suddenly, I was getting wet. And I don't mean in my pants, I mean all over!

What the fuck? Where was all of this coming from?

I glanced into the sky, and there were no clouds. Looking back at Juuichi, we had vanished, leaving me to sink into a pit of black darkness. I heard his voice though, it said:  
"Wake up, Misaki."

Suddenly, the darkness formed a night sky, as I awoke from my dream

Oh just a dream, fortunately. And yet, I wished for a passionate kiss like that from Juuichi.

The sky was black, rain pouring down like Gods tears. But you could tell it was daytime, I'd say late morning, if not early afternoon.

Juucihi had indeed gotten up, and was holding his hand out to me.

"Let's get going, we don't want to get any more soaked than we already are" he said.

I shook my head, trying to loose my morning sleepiness. He sighed and took me on his shoulders. I tried to protest.  
"No...Yawwwn...Juuichi... I can walk..." I said, as he set off

"Don't bother; you're a mess in the morning." He replied.

Wow, I'd only been here a few days, and already he knew a lot about me.  
He did have a point though.

I wrapped my arms around him. His wet fur wasn't as bristly as I was expecting. I'd be lying if I didn't say he did smell kinda funky. But I liked it.

I closed my eyes for a moment, and before I knew it, I was asleep again.

Slowly waking up once more, I realized we were back at Juuichi's house, under the cover of his front porch.

"Too soon…" I heard Juuichi mutter. Was he talking to himself?

"What was that Juuichi-San?" I asked him, hoping to get an answer

"Oh, you're awake." He said, blushing. "How much did you hear?" He asked

I shook my head. "Just something about being confused. Did you have a question for me or something?" I asked him.

I'm reminded of yesterday. He was going to say something.

He quickly shook his head "No, it's nothing...don't worry about me. I wouldn't want your stay to be muddled in my affairs." He said, putting my down on the porch.

I am worried about him though. I hope nothing is wrong.

I give him a look. I try to make it as reassuring as possible.

Oh! I'm soaking wet!

"Would you like it if I took my clothes off?" I ask him.

Wait that didn't come out right..

He gives me an angry look.

"What? Don't be an idiot! I..."He stops himself.

What? I wasn't expecting an outburst like that.

"I'm...uh...all wet. I just don't want to get anything wet." I say to him quickly. That is what I meant. But his reaction got me thinking. Would he have reacted angrily if he loved me? His reaction was one I didn't expect.

It almost hurt me.

Am I just over analyzing this whole situation?

Maybe I should let this whole thing slide over. But... I do feel... Something for him. But what if he doesn't feel anything for me? Is it worth it to even tell him? My mind is a mess.

"Is something wrong Misaki?" He asked me

Of course he asked me. He's always worried about me.

Then again...  
that's only natural for friends.

I re-think the whole situation and realize...

Im getting too excited and am going in head first. Holding hands, sleeping with him. It was all just friendliness.

He doesn't have any real feelings for me. I can tell by his expression.

I'm done giving him re-assuring looks, I just look away and say "No. It's nothing. Forget about it."

I quickly looked away and went inside.

I didn't look back, because I expected a look of anger on his face.

If I had looked at Juuichi just then, I would have seen not a look of anger, but a look of disappointment on his face.

Juuichi was the first in the shower, and then it was my turn.

Hopping in the shower, I decided that I wouldn't focus on trying to get Juuichi to care about me. I had come here to get college information. I had even told myself not to get romantically involved with anyone.

I needed to focus on college. I decided that tomorrow I would go look at the college in the area.

Getting out of the shower, I realized he had gone. I wasn't sure where he would go on a Sunday, but I assumed he went to get groceries.

I felt a hole in my heart. He didn't even see if I wanted to go.

I guess he doesn't want to talk to me at all then…

Well, I just had to fill that hole with other things.

Even though we were never together, I felt as if Juuichi and I had broken up.

No, I'm not going to think any more about the subject. I had to focus on what was most important to me. And that's school…right?

I spent the rest of the day planning what I would do tomorrow, and shipped off to bed before Juuichi got home.

It's not love. I tell myself. Don't get overly excited over something as insignificant as...love...love...


	5. Morenatsu: New Tail: August 4th

I woke up and it was still dark outside. Light was trickling from beneath the door frame. and I could hear the dishes being put away in their places.

It was about... 10:30. That was too long of a time to be getting groceries.

Knowing he was out there, I wanted to get up. I wanted to see him

But at the same time, I couldn't. I was paralyzed with fear.

It wasn't a fear that I would get physically hurt, it was emotional hurt I didn't want.

I couldn't bear to see him mad at me again.

That look he gave me last night... it was too much.

I felt weird though... I had only just met him. How could he affect me like that so soon?

With these conflicting feelings, I lay in bed for at least 30 minutes, just staring at the ceiling.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps come near the door, and they stopped near the door. I gripped the sheets, as it seemed like he contemplated about coming in.

But then, they slowly walked away, and I started crying.

I missed him. I fucking missed him. But there was nothing I could do

I slowly cried myself to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, I wondered who would take me to see the college.

Kyoji seemed like the smart know it all guy. I suppose I'll ask him.

After preparing for the day, I go into the living room.

Yep, just as I thought. No one there. I left the house and headed out.

Realizing I had no fucking clue where I was going, I luckily ran into Soutarou-Kun. "Hey Sou!" I shouted to him. I ran up to him.

"Hey Misaki! What's up?" He asked me.

"Can you tell me where Kyoji San's house is? I ask him.

Upon hearing Kyoji's name, Soutarou blushes.

"Umm of course I do. I go there almost every day."

His face lightens up. "Of course I can show you how to get there!" I nod in approval. "Thank you so much!" I say to him.

Waving goodbye to Soutarou, I knock on the door of Kyoji's residence.

He comes to the door promptly.

"Ahh Misaki. Come in." He says it as if he is expecting me.

That's odd. Did he know I was looking for a college this whole time?

"So what brings you to my residence today?" He asks me

"Well, I'll be a freshman in college this upcoming semester, yet I still don't know which one to go to. So I was hoping you could show me around the college here." I said

I saw a glimmer of confusion in his eyes. Was that not the topic he was expecting me to talk to him about

"Well we best get a move on then" he said. "I think everyone would enjoy it if you did stay in Waterfront for a while."

I nodded, excitement building. I couldn't wait to see the college!

And yet, I wished Juuichi-San would have been the one to show me around. As much as I liked Kyoji, there's just something about Juuichi that I couldn't explain...

Soutarou didn't have anything to do today either, songs accompanied Kyoji and I. Walking to the college, I realized they were holding hands. So they are a couple.

That's nice. Yet I felt a hint of jealousy.

Arriving at the college, we were greeted by a great number of preppy school girls.

They seemed to really like Kyoji, and were throwing themselves at him.

One girl even latched onto him, like a lost puppy.

It seemed the Sou didn't like this display very much. Finally, he decided to stick up for Kyoji.

"H-hey! Back off! He's m..m...mine!" He said, with a nervous voice.

This didn't help. The girls were obviously Yaoi fans, and this display of gay moe only fired up their spirits. I managed to drag them both away from the crazy girls.

Kyoji seemed a bit upset with Soutarou

"Sou! You didn't need to make a scene!" He said

Soutarou pouted "But you...we...are gay! We don't even like girls!" He pointed out

I knew he was right, there was a girl at my school who would attach herself to me, and I didn't like it. I even told her I was gay but she didn't care. It was annoying, honestly.

"Some girls are into gay couples, especially guy couples. Now I know you don't understand, I'm sure Misaki doesn't either."

I nodded

"But we just have to respect other people's feelings and opinions. If we ever want full marriage equality, as gays, we must first be willing to be equal with every person we meet. Tolerate them, at the very least. Now, I understand you getting upset, as we are in a relationship, but I don't think the whole world needs to know yet, ok Sou?" he said, nuzzling Soutarou's neck.

Soutarou's mood quickly brightened "Yep!"

Wow Kyojji has some evil powers of coercion

"Now, could you leave Misaki and I alone for a minute, there's something I realized we need to discuss." Kyojji said.

I have him a confused look.

What did he need to chat with me about?

Sou pouted, but walked over to a bench nearby, pulled out his video game and started playing.

What's up, senpai?" I asked

"I was reminded just now, of a conversation Mikazuki and I had the other day."

"Juuichi-San?" I say, with a tight feeling in my chest. Damn I missed him...

"Yes. He came to me yesterday evening."

So that's where he was, at Kyojji's. I guess he didn't get groceries.  
"As soon as I opened the door, I knew he was upset about something. I can tell. For instance, I noticed you tensed up when I said his name. Did you two have a falling out? I thought you were staying at his place."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm not a hundred percent sure what happened. I said something a bit out of line, and he freaked out. It surprised me, and kinda hurt. I figured he was mad, so I went off and let him cool down, but I haven't seen him since." I said  
Kyojji had a disturbed look on his face.

"So that's what it was. I see. Mikazuki came to me to ask me a question. He wanted to know if "love at first sight" was real. He mentioned a guy who he recently met, and that was immediately attractive to him. But he's never really had an experience with guys before, and he wanted to know if it was a good idea to jump right in. He said he almost tried, but it was too hard for him. He seemed very upset with himself about it. Then he mentioned scaring you. He has a knack for scaring kids smaller than him, and he hates himself for it. He said he raised his tone a bit too much and it was too late. He could tell by the look in your eyes that you were scared. He didn't want that, and he felt as if you didn't love him back."

Really? That's what was upsetting him? He could've just asked me. But Juuichi doesn't really show his emotions at all.

"Well, what did you tell him?" I asked

He looked at me. "I'm sorry, I promised him not to tell anyone that. I think you need to go ask him yourself."

Really? Ugh…

I felt nervous... I didn't know what to do

"Umm ok... wait, how did you know the guy he liked was me?"

I guess it was kind of obvious, if you think about it.

He smiled "I just know these things" he said.

I'll look at college some other time. Right now, I had more important things to do.

That's a thought I never figured would cross my mind.

I said goodbye to the both of them, Sou being a bit confused, and ran as fast as I could into town

Hmmm now where could he be? Maybe he went shopping after all. I run into the grocery store and I run around the isles. Nothing.

I go to the back of the store in the dairy section. Still nothing

Damn where could he be?

Suddenly, a cry comes from the front of the store, and suddenly, the store feels a hell of a lot warmer than it should. From all sides, fire escalades up the walls, and on the shelves. What? Where the fuck did all of this come from?

I glance around amid the smoke and flames

I see two masked beast-men run out the back. They must've lit the store on fire!

I realize I'm frozen in fear, unable to move.

"Dammit legs, *cough* *cough* move!" I think to myself, choking on the thick black smoke running through the store.  
Eventually I'm able to run. I find the isle with the least amount of fire, and decide to make a run for it. I see the light of day ahead, but before I can reach it, the shelves of food on my right side come tumbling down on me. I may have picked the aisle with the least amount of fire, but the isle next to it was immersed in fire, causing the avalanche.

I couldn't breathe, with the shelf trapping me and the smoke choking me.

As I realized I may die, I realize I never got to say goodbye to Juuichi San... We were too busy fighting to say hello or goodbye.  
I prayed to whoever..that I would see him again.

"Over here! There's one over here!"

Thank god, the cavalry has come at last.

While one firefighter lifts the shelf off of me, another picks me up.

I can't see through his mask, but the feeling in his arms and the voice that follows is uncanny. "Misaki! Are you alright?" The masked bear asks me.

"Ju-Juuichi?" I ask weakly.

"Yes. I'll get you to safety, don't worry. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

What was he sorry about?

The mask blocks his face and his emotions, but I feel like he may be crying underneath the mask. I'm crying, from both the smoke and the immense emotion I'm feeling.

I clutch his red jacket as we rush down the isle.

Suddenly, the avalanche happens again, this time trapping Juuichi underneath, throwing me forward, next to the door.

"Juuichi!" I try to scream, but no voice comes out.

He's struggling to get up, even with his strength, it would take more than his strength to get out of it alone.  
Even in the fire, I can hear his words very clearly.

"Misaki...get out...I'd rather you get out alive. I'm sorry Im such a coward. I'm sorry that I haven't spoke to you. The truth is, I care about you, like I've cared about no one else. Now, hear me out. Leave me. I wish you the best, and I..."

His words are cut off by a siren in the distance.

He can't repeat his last words, as another firefighter picks me up and whisks me out of the building, as Im kicking and screaming Juuichi's name.

...

Juuichi was airlifted to the hospital.

His diagnosis was that he was in a coma.

The doctors weren't sure if he was ever going to come out of it.

I told them to let me stay in the room with him.

I needed to.

Everyone heard immediately, and they all came to visit that night.

They all pitched in to help cover the hospital fees too.

Soon, one by one, they all trickled out. The last one to leave was Kyojji

He gave me a tearful look "Misaki...I'm sorry." He said as he walked out.

I gripped Juuichi's hand on the bed. It was warm, but certainly not comforting.

If Juuichi hadn't stopped to save me, he wouldn't be in this coma. Is it...all my fault?

Rushing into things has turned out to be a bad decision.

I lay my head upon the chair I'm sleeping in, and fall asleep. Juuichi's last words were still prevalent in my mind.  
"Misaki...I..."

You what?  
I may never find out.


	6. Morenatsu: New Tail: August 11th pt1

I've been living here for a week, ever since Juuichi got into that coma.

Surprisingly, time went by quite fast, and it seems like just yesterday that the accident happened.

As soon as I think of the moment when I was dragged away from Juuichi's unmoving body, I tear up. I have a sinking feeling that he won't make it out of this.

Nonetheless, everyday I'm at the hospital, making sure he gets all of his daily treatments, reading to him, and even talking to him.

I know it sounds crazy, but it's what's keeping me going.

I feel horrible, like this whole situation is my fault. If I had just talked to him and worked out our differences earlier, this may have never happened.

So, reading to him was the best I could do.

I prayed and wished every day that he would wake up one morning and give me one of his rare smiles. I missed his voice so much.

But what if he woke up, and didn't want to speak to me?

These were the thoughts plaguing my mind, time and time again.

Torahiko and Kyoji were the two daily visitors I would see every day.

At first, Tora could barely come into the room, he was so distraught.

I felt for him. Juuichi had been his friend since childhood, and I had only recently met him, so I didn't really know how he felt. I felt sad in a different way.

Tora was confused as to why I was in the hospital every day.

"Why are you staying in his room?" he asked me one day.

"I…I care about him. I just want to make sure he gets everything he needs." I told him.

Without outwardly saying that I loved him, I think Torahiko got the point and never asked again. I think he felt the same way I did, not sure how the other is thinking.

Kyoji just gave me a hug every time he came in to visit. He would say that he was sorry to me every day.

I had gotten used to the hospital life.

Today was a pretty slow day.

I had just finished reading Juuichi's favorite book to him. I knew he couldn't hear me, but it felt good to have some connection to him.

I needed to use the restroom.

"I'll be right back, Juuichi." I told him.

Ahhh I needed that.

While in there, I heard a sudden burst of commotion. Something must be up.

After finishing, I rushed out of the bathroom to see where the commotion was coming from.

From down the hall, I could see the group of doctors gathered around Juuichi's room.

Time froze all around me, reality was no longer existent.

All I could hear was someone shouting Juuichi's name. I realized that person was me.

I burst into the room, expecting the worst.

I heard the doctors say something about cardiac arrest.

No, no this can't be happening. I yelled at the doctors to do something

"Help him! What are you doing you bastards?! DAMMIT!" I cried as tears rushed down my face. I had no control over my emotions. The doctors yelled at me to get out, but I wasn't going to move from my spot. Suddenly, I saw the heart monitor go flat, and it was as if I was watching my own heart monitor. My knees gave out and I sank to the floor. I tucked into a ball and cried my eyes out. I heard the doctors walking towards me.

I told them to fuck off and they all walked out of the room.

I didn't want to get up. I couldn't

I don't know how long I laid there on the ground.

Juuichi…couldn't be dead… he just couldn't… I didn't get to tell him I loved him! I didn't get to spend much time with him because we fought. What a stupid fucking idiot I was… why couldn't I have just made up with him?

A voice told me to get up.

I already told you fucking idiot doctors that I didn't want to move.

"Misaki, get up. You're embarrassing me."

Goddammit, why can't they just leave me…

Wait, how did the doctor know my name? And it sounded kinda weird.

I look up, the voice slowly becoming more and more recognizable… no… it cant be…

"Juuichi!" I yell as I run up to the bed and grab his hand.

He immediately blushes. "Wha…what're you…"

I look him straight in the eyes and he gives me a surprised look.

"Shut up! You had me worried you stupid bastard!" I shouted.

"I've been here since last week, that's how long you've been in this place! I made sure that you got the proper care, reading to you, and all you can say is 'what'? Honestly! I held your hand every fucking day while you were out because that's how much I love you!" I stop; my heart in my chest after realizing what I just said. Tears are starting to run again. "I…I…" I start to say.

He puts a finger in front of my mouth and sighs, as if he is still upset with me.

I close my eyes; realizing what is going to come out of his mouth may be awful and heart-breaking.

I hear him take a deep breath.

"Misaki…I…love you too."

What? Did I hear that wrong? I opened my eyes, my cheeks burning hot, my heart feeling like its going to pop right out of my chest.

"Wha…what?" Is all I can get out.

He smiles.

"What a hypocrite. I confess my love to you, which was pretty damn hard, and all you can do is say what? You're so awkward. But, I guess that happens with the people you care about."

I'm stunned. I cannot function. I even pinch myself to see if this is a dream. It's not.

"But…why? I…I…" I still am quite unable of speech.

He looks out the window.

"I realize now that it's best to act on your feelings towards someone. You're such a kind, loving, funny and wonderful guy and I just needed a bit of time to see it. But I realize that even a glimmer of these feelings could mean something life changing for the both of us, and I needed to act before it's too late. I'm sorry for being a coward. So, I'm asking you now, with all of my heart, and nothing to hold back. Will you spend the rest of your time here in Waterfront with me?" he asks me.

That was the longest sentence I've ever heard him utter, and the best one.

He notices my hesitation.

"Say something, you're so awkward" he says.

"S…sorry. This is just a lot to take in." I say, blushing. "But, of course I'll spend my time with you, there's no one else I would rather spend time with."

However, I still had a question.

"Wait, were you upset with me?" I ask him

He scratches his chin. "About what? About what you said the other day?"

I nod.

He blushed. "Actually, when you said if you wanted me for you to take your clothes off, that's exactly what I was thinking, and you caught me off guard. That's why I reacted the way I did. I apologize if I scared you."

I shook my head

"I wasn't scared as much as I was sad because I felt like you hated me. The worst feeling ever is even a glimmer that the person you love hates you." I actually managed to say that without blushing. Maybe I was getting better at this after all!

He took my chin with his paw. "Well you don't have to worry about that, do you?" he asked me. "I told you that I loved you. And I meant it." Now he got me blushing.

"Dammit, you made me all embarrassed again."

He smiled. "Get used to it."

I took a chance. I leaned my face in closer to his.

At first, he backed away, but soon gave in and closed his eyes.

I made the move, adrenaline pumping in my veins.

I put my lips against his. I can't say that it wasn't difficult, what with his muzzle, but after an awkward few seconds we got the basic idea.

Being both of our first kiss, we weren't very good, but I didn't mind, it was all still wonderful. His furry muzzle tickled my lips, but I liked it.

Finally, we released. Automatically, we looked to see if anyone was around, but there was no one.

"Well, now I'm definitely fully healed." He said with a wink.

I smiled.

He could be a real flirt when he wanted to.

(End of part 1, part 2 coming soon!)


	7. Morenatsu: New Tail: August 11th pt2

After plenty of check ups, Juuichi was released from the hospital at 10 o'clock at night that same day.

It was a long day, and after gathering all of the things I had brought to the hospital to make it more homely, we walked out of the hospital, hand in hand.

It was late, so no one was around. It also wasn't very far to Juuichi's house.

We arrived there shortly after leaving the hospital, which disappointed me because I liked to hold his hand while he was conscious.

Getting inside, we both yawned simultaneously.

"Wow, I guess we are both kinda tired huh?" I asked him.

He nodded. "I may have been out, but I certainly wasn't sleeping. Im exhausted." He said.

Yeah, I was looking forward to a good night's sleep. Walking to my room, I heard Juuichi walk over to his couch, and then walk up behind me.

"Misaki…umm…" he said.

Hmm? Did he want something?

Realizing I had no idea what he was thinking, he glanced into my room behind me.

Oh I see.

Quickly, I came up with a plan.

"Oh dammit, I forgot to wash your sheets while you were in the hospital." I say, walking over to the futon.

I pick his sheets up. "These are filthy! Well, I have plenty of space in my bed, and I suppose you'll just have to sleep there."

This was my final test. There were plenty of sheets in the closet, and Juuichi knew it, so if he didn't want to sleep with me, he could just say so.

"Yeah."

Was that all the response I got?

I'll take it.

I grabbed his hand and rushed into my room.

We didn't need a shower, so we decided to just get into bed.

I can't say the whole situation wasn't awkward.

The moonlight gave us nice romantic lighting. It was a battle of "Who will undress first."

Eventually, I decided it was going to have to be me, so I removed my shirt and pants, as I only slept in my boxers usually, and especially if Juuichi was going to be in bed with me.

Well, all that was between Juuichi and I was a pair of boxers. What did people say? Count prime numbers to keep your boner down?

Umm….dammit, what the fuck are the prime numbers?

Juuichi starts to step out of his pants first, revealing his underwear…oh my.

A breath of hot air exhales from my mouth as I gape at the sight before me.

He is wearing a Japanese fundoshi. He noticed me looking and put a hand behind his head.

"Is there…something wrong?" He asks me. I snap out of it.

"No, no! It's just that…ahhh…fundoshis are really cute." I say with a blush.

He gives me a weird look. "You're so weird."

I smile at him. "I know!" I say.

"Well, it gives me wagging room at least." He says to me, turning around to show me his backside. He wags his little fluffy tail around a bit. It's really cute.

He seemed hesitant to take his shirt off.

"So uh…you gonna take your shirt off?" I ask him.

He blushes. "Well, I don't usually before I go to bed…to you want me to?" He asks me.

This was a pretty straightforward question for him. I was glad that he was starting to open up to me. Yet the awkwardness of the question caught me off guard.

"Umm…well, I mean…I did, so it would only be fair right?" I ask him.

He scratched his chin. "That's a good reason I suppose." he said, slowly removing his shirt.

Now, I always found guys with more meat on their bones to be more attractive, and Juuichi-san was no exception.

His slightly chubby/ slightly muscle-toned stomach was pretty hot.

The brown fur covering his belly looked soft and cuddly, and he had a lighter toned brown crescent shape on his chest. Nice.

I don't think prime numbers are going to help now. Oh well.

I wonder if Juuichi has the same problem as me. I look down at his bulge.

It seems like there's a lot packed into the fundoshi.

"Umm…Misaki, my eyes are up here." He scolds me.

Trying to act as sensual as possible, and totally failing at it, I look up at him slowly. "I know." I say.

Realizing the awkward situation I've put us into, I quickly change the subject. "So, ready for bed now?" I ask him.

He nods.

Wow, that took way too long.

We each crawl into the opposite side of the bed, both facing towards the window.

Moonlight shone through the blinds.

Suddenly, I felt Juuichi move uncomfortably. I roll over to look at him, but he doesn't keep eye contact with me.

"Juuichi, is something wrong?" I ask him.

"Well, uh…I always do something before bed time and I haven't done it yet." He says to me.

I wonder what…oh.

I'm reminded of the night I caught him jacking off to himself after I took my shower.

"I see… do you…uh…" I attempt to ask.

Oh man, this was really tough to ask, plus my rising boner didn't help too much.

"Do you need any help?" I asked him quickly.

Now I was the one not making eye contact.

It took a while for him to respond, and my heart was beating loudly in my chest.

He brought my face up towards him, and I looked him directly in his pupils.

"I…Yes." He said, blushing.

He brought me in for a kiss.

This time we were a little more prepared and got a little more into it.

It was a deep kiss, and I wrapped my arms around his head and grasped the fur on his upper back.

He kinda gasped, but by the face he was making, I figured he liked it.

My hands felt all around his fluffy back as he massaged my shoulders, careful not to scratch me with his claws, pushing me deeper into the kiss.

I couldn't take it any longer, that bulging package was too much just to look at, so, while rubbing his nipple with one hand, I reached down below his belly and grabbed his dick.

He made a slight groaning sound, pushing his pelvis forward, yearning for more.

He stifled back another groan, but I whispered in his ear, "Don't hold back, I wanna hear you" I said.

He opened his pleasure-closed eyes and gave me a hazy but affirming look.

He then took his own hand and reached down to grab my now fully erect dick.

I moaned, then stifled back a second.

I guess I understand why he didn't want to groan, it did feel kind of awkward.

He muttered "Hypocrite." And I gave him a glaring look as I roughly kissed him to stifle any more scolding.

We both kicked the rest of out outer garments off to get more comfortable.

Starting out slow, and then starting to get faster and rougher, we each started to rub each others' dicks.

Soon, I knew that I wasn't going to be able to hang on much longer.

As much as I wanted this moment to last, I wasn't used to this intense pleasure.

I let go of his fur because I realized I was digging into his skin out of ecstatic bliss, so I decided to grab the sheets instead, let go of him, and let him work his magic.

His soft fur made the whole experience much more awesome.

Suddenly, I felt the rush I had been waiting for.

I opened my mouth to show that I wanted a kiss as he started rubbing faster and faster.

I couldn't hold it.

I released with an embarrassing yet resounding groan that I was startled came from me.

Even though he finished, he kept rubbing, making me cringe, take short breaths, and almost laugh out of sheer pleasure.

He was obviously turned on by these events, and thrust his large dick towards my hands.

It was much larger than mine, at least width wise, and a bit harder to handle than my own, but after a while, I got used to it too.

He was tensed up on the bed, his hands by his face, as if he didn't want me to see his weakness, but I wanted to see it.

I used one hand to remove his hands from his face and made out with him once more, his mouth tasting sweeter and sweeter every time.

Soon I felt him really tense up, and he made a noise that sounded like "Hnnng" which only got me rubbing faster and faster.

My arms were sore from jerking him off, but I wasn't about to stop now.

His hand that was slowly rubbing my back started to move faster and faster.

Finally, with a low growl and a groan that sent goose bumps up my spine, he released all over the bed, convulsing and cringing just as I did.

"Ohh…Misaki…oh yeah kiddo!" he cried as I kept going, not ceasing until we both stopped, and layed in bed panting like dogs.

He wiped sweat from his brow. "Whew…now I'm really tired."

He said to me.

I chuckled. "Me too." I said.

After forcing ourselves out of bed to clean up a bit, we snuggled back under the covers, Juuichi holding me right up next to him. I

had my arms wrapped around his neck, and my legs were intertwined with his.

"Thanks for a great night Misaki." He whispered to me.

"Yeah, thanks yourself. By the way, you called me kiddo when you came." I said.

He blushed. "Did I?" he asked.

I smiled. "Yeah, I liked it, you should call me that every once in a while. Ok?" I asked him. He gave a slight chuckle.

"Promise." He said "Goodnight Misaki."

"Goodnight..Juu..." I started to say. When suddenly, my head felt hot and heavy, and my muscles weakened.

It hit me that I almost lost him, and now I was lying in bed with him, safe and sound.

I almost lost him...

I clutched his fur and started crying.

"I-I'm so glad that you are ok...Juuichi." I said to him.

He held me tighter, almost crushing me, but it felt so good.

Cuddling up to Juuichi, warm and loved, I fell into a wonderful sleep.


	8. Morenatsu: New Tail: August 12th pt1

Waking up, I cuddled close to Juuichi, although he felt more cold and fabric like today.

Oh wai…OOF!

I fell off the bed, clutching the sheets.

I guess Juuichi san got up early.

I went into the kitchen, wearing nothing but my underpants.

Juuichi san was there, making eggs, although he put some pants on this morning.

At least I could see his furry belly.

I walked up to him from behind and squeezed him. His furry belly was soft, but I could definitely feel some muscle there.

I looked up at his face. He was blushing, but not as bad as last night, and he could at least make eye contact with me now.

"Good morning Juuichi-san!" I said.

"Good morning, kiddo."

Oh yeah I definitely liked that pet name.

"So, I guess you aren't going to work then, after that whole experience." I said to him, letting go.

He looked at me. "Yes, I plan on quitting tomorrow, now that I have someone that…I can't bear to lose."

It didn't need to be said, but I loved him.

"So, if you are quitting civil service, what do you plan on doing?" I asked him.

He scratched his chin with his paw.

"Well, I suppose I'll go to college with you. I mean, that way, we can be together right?" I looked at him.

"Well, you don't need to go to the same college as me, I mean, if I do go here, which I want to... but you know I applied to other colleges right? You need to straighten out your priorities."

He gave me a slight grin.

"Now you're looking after me? You are my priority, Misaki." He told me.

"In fact, I was thinking I would take you to the college here in Waterfront today to see if you would be interested in staying. I mean, you're right, you don't have to... but...I'd be lying if I didn't say I wanted you to stay."

He has changed.

A little.

"What, did I say something wrong?" He asked me.

I grabbed his hand. "You never say anything wrong, so stop worrying ok?"

I told him.

If Torahiko had been here, he would've called the whole situation "adorable."

That reminded me that I hadn't spent much time with the rest of the gang.

Oh well, I was happy enough spending all of my time with Juuichi-san, and if I was going to go to school here, I would be seeing plenty of them.

It wasn't like I was obligated to spend every waking moment with them.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

We scrambled to fins clothes to put on.

I ran to my room to find some pants, at least. I heard him hustle to the laundry room, to grab a shirt.

The doorbell kept ringing as Juuichi shouted "Coming!" I found pants and he found a shirt, and together we opened the front door.

Standing there was a lion, but he didn't look like Soutarou-kun, he had a darker mane, and being an adult, it was much larger.

It accented his…oh! He was wearing a fireman's jacket.

He must have worked at the fire station with Juuichi.

Now that I think about it, Juuichi told me he worked with a lion named Raiku.

This must be him.

Juuichi was tall, but, with his mane, Raiku was much taller, if that was even possible.

"Good morning Mikazuki." He greeted Juuichi-san.

"Oh and this must be your visitor. What was your name again? Fujioka?"

I nodded. "Yes, but you can call me Misaki!" I told him.

He went back to acknowledging Juuichi.

"We all heard about your accident, and are all deeply sorry. We assume you will be quitting your job?"

Juuichi looked upset for a moment, but I brushed up against him, he looked down at me, and his normal stern face returned.

"Yes, I think that would be best." He said.

"Well, your hospital bill was already paid. So the only other way we could think of to make it up to you would be to give you a vacation. We've arranged for you to take a cruise to Hawaii, in North America. Do you have a passport?" He asked Juuichi.

He scratched his chin. "Well, yes, but I don't like to take favors…" he started to say.

"No, no take the trip." Raiku interrupted. "We'll even let you take along one guest." He said, looking at me.

He then took a few papers from his pocket. "Here's all of the info. The cruise leaves tomorrow promptly at ten, at Minasoto Pier, so don't be late!" he said to Juuichi, giving him the papers.

"You all have a fabulous week!" he said, as he hopped into his truck and drove away.

Did all firefighters drive trucks?

Juuichi closed the door and stared at the papers for a moment, and then walked over to the couch.

I followed.

"So, do you want to go?" he asked me.

I nodded.

"Of course! I mean, I would have to get permission from my grandparents, but I would love to go!" I told him.

I even had my passport.

I'd been to Florida to visit my pen-pal every once in a while.

"Well, call them up. I don't want to go without you." He told me, showing me his land-line phone.

I dialed the familiar number.

The familiar sound of a telephone ringing entered my ears.

It had been a while since I had used any technology.

"Hello?" my grandpa answered.

"Hey Grandpa! It's Misaki!" I say.

"Oh hello Misaki, how are you? Did you make it alright?" he asked me.

"Yes, a nice eighteen year old beastman invited me into his home, and I'm doing wonderful." I heard him chuckle.

"I had a beastman friend in middle school, he was a ferret. Anyway, I'm glad to hear that you are alright."

"How are you and grandma doing?" I ask.

I hear a sigh come from the other line, and then a quick change of attitude.

"We are doing just fine, a bit lonely without you and… we got some uhhh good news about our bills and stuff, but we are doing ok."

"That's good" I say.

"So listen, Juuichi, that's the bear I'm staying with, he got invited to go on a cruise to Hawaii with a guest, and he invited me. We are really good friends now. So I was wondering if it was ok." I told him, holding my breath.

"Yes, I'm sure that will be alright. You have your passport and your wits. I'm sure you will be ok in…whatever you end up doing, you know, with your life and all."

He sounded a bit hestitant to tell me something.

Oh well, no time to worry about that now.

"Ok great! I said to him. I thanked him, told him I loved him and grandma, and hung up.

I ran up to Juuichi on the couch, and wrapped my arms around his head, making him blush.

He is so freaking cute.

"Stop blushing you weirdo, they said yes."

"You keep telling me to stop blushing, is there something wrong with it?" he asks, genuinely worried.

"No, it's just I feel like…you don't like it when I try and be romantic with you." I tell him.

"Don't you see, that's the exact reason I blush. Because I'm so…."he takes a deep breath.

"In love with you, Misaki." He said, closing his eyes, wanting a kiss.

I obliged, leaning in and taking him by his shirt. "Is it even necessary to tell you I love you too?" I ask him."Or does my blush tell it all?" I ask.

He smiles, as I roll off of him onto the couch.

"So, what do you have planned for this lovely Monday?" I ask him.

"Well, I was gonna take you to the college remember… wait, its Monday?" he asks.

"Yeah, you got out of the hospital on August 11th, a Sunday," I told him.

"Shit!" he yells. "I have judo today."

He says, running into his room to get his gi.

"Are you sure you should be throwing guys around after your coma?" I ask him, worried.

He comes back with his gi in hand, and struggles to take his shirt off, so I help him.

"Thanks for worrying, but I need to stay in shape. Besides, I need to tell sensei that I won't be here for a week." He told me, putting on his gi, which by the way was soo sexy.

"Wanna tag along? I'll probably have time afterward to show you the college." he asked me.

"Do you even have to ask?" I ask him, running to the door.

"I can't wait to see you in action. I mean, I've already seen you in action…but not in judo action." I say, with a wink.


	9. Morenatsu: New Tail: August 12th pt2

We arrived at the dojo but a few minutes later.

Juuichi alerted his sensei that he would be absent for about a week or so.

While looking from a chair near the window in the corner of the building, a voice spoke to me, and took me by surprise.

"Misa-chan!"

Startled, I turned around.

It was Shun.

"Hey Shun-kun! What're you doing here?" I asked the little wolf.

He smiled. "Big cousin is in the dojo!" he said, pointing over to where Juuichi and the sensei were standing.

Next to Juuichi, stood the biggest wolf I had ever seen.

He was built head to toe, although a bit bigger than Juuichi, he wasn't as wide, as Juuichi had some extra pounds.

I must've stood in awe because Shun started waving his hand in front of my face.

"Umm Misaki? Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Yeah, its just that, that's your cousin? He barely resembles you."

He smiled at me. "Perhaps, but big cousin Ten always looks out for me. He may look intimidating, but he always plays video games with me and takes me on walks!"

I look over at Ten, who is chatting casually with Juuichi.

I was wondering what it was…something seemed familiar.

Oh yeah!

They both have a rough exterior, but are kind and loving on the inside…wasn't that called something?

Tsundere…or something?

Although, I don't think Shun is dating his cousin, I thought with a chuckle.

"What's so funny Misaki?" he asked me.

"Nothing Shun-kun. Just an inside joke."

He smiled and then looked confused.

"Wait, I don't know why you are here, Misa-chan."

Still laughing, I stopped, and realized why I was here, so the blushing kinda happened.

"Is something wrong, Misaki? Your face is red as a tomato." He told me.

"Oh, is it. It's nothing really, Im just here with Juuichi-san." I told him.

He smiled. "Oh yeah, you chose to stay with him didn't you! That's nice."

I covered my mouth with a hand in an effort to stop the blushing.

It didn't really work.

Shun-kun looked so confused. I guess he isn't very experienced in relationships.

I thought this, but suddenly his eyes widened.

"Wait, you aren't together with Juuichi-san are you?" he asked me.

"Well, uhhh…I mean…I guess you could say…that uhhh…" I started to say.

Juuichi picked this beautiful moment to walk over and put a hand on my head while greeting Shun-kun.

"Hey Shun… uh what's with that look?"

Juuichi asked Shun, who smiled devilishly cute at the both of us.

I figured it was no use now, and since I was thoroughly embarrassed, I decided to just fuck it.

"Yes, Shun-kun." I said, grabbing Juuichi's hand. "We are a couple now."

I didn't dare to look at the either of them, as I felt Juuichi's fuming embarrassed eyes boring into my skull and Shun's cute face figuring everything out.

Juuichi was then, luckily, called over to the center of the room to get ready for his practice match of the day.

With a scratch on my head, and an awkward goodbye to Shun, Juuichi walked away.

"Wow! I never thought Juuichi was into dating and stuff. He's always so intimidating and stuff." I looked at him.

"Well, I suppose, but Ten is a bit intimidating to me, but you said he is really sweet right?" I asked him and he nodded.

I looked at Juuichi. "I guess it takes a certain person to bring out the best in someone else."

He smiles at this remark. "I suppose you're right, Misa-chan. I'm glad to see Juuichi come out of his shell a little."

I nodded, and then looked at him. "Do you have someone who you love, Shun-kun?"

He turned into the person blushing and nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, who is it?" I asked him.

He looked up at me. "I suppose you told me who you liked. Well, I do have a someone, but I'm afraid to tell him. He's so popular that I'm afraid that I'm not number one on his list, and that if I take our relationship to the next step, we won't be friends anymore."

He suddenly hugged me, and held me close with his tiny paws.

Oh no, did I make him cry?

Shit. "Shin, look at me." I told him, his eyes indeed welling up with tears as they gazed longingly into my eyes.

"Juuichi once told me that if you have feelings for someone, and the circumstances are right, then you should act upon those feelings. Why else would you have those feelings? Even if you get turned down, just know that there are friends to look after you, and who care about you, like me, Juuichi and Torahiko. So, I think you should go for it, champ!" I said with a smile.

I didn't even know where those words came from.

My heart maybe.

He looked up at me, his tears slowly subsiding although the remaining tears were happy tears.

His tail started to wag again.

"Thank you Misaki. I'm glad you came to visit. You are a good friend!" he told me.

That felt good to hear, I needed a confidence booster.

"Thanks Shun."

He wiped his nose with his sleeve and then turned excitedly towards the center of the room.

"Look! The match is about to start!" he said.

I smiled and we sat down in chairs near the door.

Ten and Juuichi were positioning themselves at opposite ends of the dojo mat.

Their sensei, a wise looking reindeer said, "Begin!" and the action began.

They began by bowing to each other and began to circle the mat.

As much as I wanted Juuichi to win, I didn't want Ten to really lose either, so the best I could hope for was a tie.

Ten made the first move, suddenly rushing quickly at Juuichi, and attempting to grab his arms while tripping him.

Juuichi avoided the grab, but wasn't first enough to avoid the low sweep.

He fell onto the mat with a *thud* and my heart did the same.

Just then, Shin walked in the room.

I bet whenever Shin and Shun are in the same room it's hard for people to interact with them.

If someone mutters like, "Hey! Shun!" they would probably both react because their names are so similar.

"Hey Shin!" I shouted, and my idea was proved right because Shun looked at me like I was an idiot, because he was right there.

"Why are you here?" I asked Shin.

He looked at me with his dead eyes and I was sorry that I asked.

"I'm just here to see Ten." He responded quietly, not taking his eyes off of me.

That's weird, why does he want to see Ten?

Shun smiled at him, and Shin gave him more of an affirming look than a smile.

I guess they get along.

Juuichi told me that they hang out a lot, or at least that Shin hangs out at Shun's house a lot.

I assume Ten lives with Shun too.

Hmm…Shin doesn't like Shun does he?

No I don't think so.

Let me check. I whispered to Shun. "Hey, who do you like? You didn't tell me."

He looked at me and grabbed me close and whispered in my ear. "Kouya-san."

I nodded and smiled.

Ok, so Shun likes Kouya, yeah I can see that.

Well then who does Shin like?

Suddenly, my attention was turned back to the match.

The sight I saw made my heart heat up.

Juuichi was pinned to the ground, and Ten was pinning him.

Something about seeing Juuichi there helpless made me just wanna shout something.

"Juuichi! I know you can do it!" I shouted.

Everyone turned and looked at me, but that didn't matter. Juuichi picked Ten up as if he were made of feathers, and tossed him off of him.

"Yes!" I said under my breath.

Was that boost of strength because of me?

I felt kind of proud.

Juuichi had the upper hand now, rushing at Ten and putting him in a head lock. He then forced him to the ground.

Ok honest time here. Both seeing Juuichi helpless and seeing him dominate another guy totally turned me on.

Ten struggled and struggled but couldn't get up.

Suddenly, the ever quiet and emotionless Shun spoke up. "Ten! Get up! I've seen you win many matches against him. I believe that you can do it!" he shouted, and it was like watching an instant replay, only with Ten as the lead.

The two settled in the center and pushed, palm to palm against each other.

Sensei called time, and the two relaxed and bowed to each other before coming over to the fan section, meaning me, Shun and Shin.

"Juuichi-san! You were so good!" I told him, running up and giving him a hug.

He was genuinely embarrassed at this, and turned to Ten to see his reaction.

I don't think Ten seemed to care, but he gave us a slight smile.

At first, Juuichi tried to resist, only making me squeeze him tighter, but eventually, he gave in and hugged me back.

"Thanks Misaki. I'm really glad you came to support me." He said, giving me a toothy grin.

Ten walked over, and his smile melted. "I'm not. I would've won if it weren't for your cheering I think." He told me, half jokingly and half upset, but he was all scary.

I kinda laughed nervously as he picked me up and gave me a noogie.

"Nugh…put me down…" I said.

Damn he was big, his muscles bulged at every movement.

"Well" I said as he put me down. "You came through didn't you?" I said.

He smiled. "It was a team effort." He said, putting his hand on Shun's head and grabbing Shin and pulling him into a hug.

Wait a minute… Shin cheered for Ten just like I cheered for Juuichi…so did that mean… SHIN WAS DATING TEN?

OH MY GOD.

I guess my face was completely stunned because everyone looked at me worriedly.

I recovered in time to call it a hiccup.

But what a plot twist.

Shin-kun… I didn't expect him to have a special someone, it was weird alright.

I think Shun and Juuichi knew, so I was kind of left in the dark.

But what a couple.

They were cute honestly.

The small shy and short tempered cat with the large protecting angry looking wolf.

Although I guess Juuichi and I looked weird too.

Shun scrambled onto Ten's big shoulders and Shin grabbed his hand.

They said goodbye to us, I gave a confident look to Shun to tell him good luck, and then Juuichi looked at me.

"So, you wanna get going now?" he asks me. "We still need to go to the college."

I nodded. "Yes, let's go now."

So I followed Juuichi into the dressing room to get changed.

Trying not to be a creep, I kinda stood awkwardly by while Juuichi changed into his normal clothes.

I tried not to look at him, and it worked for a while, but suddenly I was grabbed by large furry arms.

They were warm, but not sweaty, and so, realizing they were Juuichi-sans' I cuddled up into him.

"Thank you Misaki. You gave me strength today." He told me.

I smiled up at him. "No problem. I love you, Juuichi." He blushed.

"Yeah…well…I love you too, kiddo." He told me.

We finished packing up and headed off into the mid day light.


End file.
